Auron and Rikkus Happy Ending
by sneakyknave
Summary: My version of a happy ending for Auron and Rikku.


A/N: A little explanation, a few years ago while I played FFX, I came across a wonderful AuRikku FanFiction. Sadly I can't tell you the title of said story, but it ended sad because Auron was sent to the Farplane (in Game and Story).

Then FFX-2 came out, Tidus was "send back" (at least if you played the game properly). But again, no happy ending for AuRikku fans.

For years a thought went through my head, how to get them a good ending as well.

And here it is now, my version of a happy ending for Auron and Rikku, have fun reading it.

**The figures belong to Square, I'm just playing with them ;-)**

* * *

Auron and Rikkus Happy Ending

Auron woke up, lying on a meadow in the Farplane. "Sir Auron" he turned around and there was the Faith of Bahamut. "What's going on?" Auron looked expectantly at the boy.

"We're sending you back, only if you want of course. But remember, this will be the last chance to return to Spira. It took us five years to muster up enough energy to do that, after this we'll be gone for good."

"Why me? What should I do there? My time is up." Came Auron's grumpy response.

"After everything you've done for us and Spira, you deserve a chance at a normal life. Think of your friends, they miss and need you, especially **her**!"

Auron thought about it, Bahamut was right, this was his last chance at a normal life. A life that he had never been able to start, because the first time he had gone on the pilgrimage to protect Braska, after his death he'd gone again on a journey. First to Zanarkand, to look out for Jekkts son, then on another pilgrimage with Braskas daughter. But this time they had managed to break the cycle and everything turned out well.

"Well, all right and how does I continue?"

"You have a choice, we can send you back the way you are now. Or we make you look young again, the appearance before you died. However, the Scars we can't take of you, since their wounds once meant your death." Bahamut looked at him expectantly.

"My appearance is to remain as it is, otherwise only unnecessary questions will raise."

"You'll find your friends on Mt Gagazet, they are there for the 5 year anniversary. Oh one more thing, you will find something useful in the next room. Good luck and our best wishes be with you. All right, now close your eyes."

Auron did as he was told, and a moment later the peaceful feeling disappeared and coldness ran over him. He slowly opened his eyes and found himself in Yunalesca's room, inside Yevon-Dom. Naked, no wonder he was cold, the spirit of Bahamut was gone. With a queasy feeling and carefully looking around Auron left the room of his decline and rebirth. He entered the hall next door and indeed, in the center was a chest that had not been there years before. He looked around again and then quickly ran down the stairs to the chest. It was magically closed, he could feel it. On the top of the box where embedded signs in Al Bhed:

Muug taab ehdu ouin raynd yht luhvacc fru oui yna.

He had an idea who had deposed the box here. "Rikku" whispered Auron while he ran his fingers over the signs, an almost unbearable joy came upon him and the next moment the lid opened with a soft click.

Auron flipped the cover back and profound relief flowed through him, when he found clothes within. He put them on immediately, there were black boxer shorts, black cargo pants, a black tank top also some combat boots and ...

"Impossible, it can not be." disbelieving Auron pulled his red cloak from the chest and was surprised again when he saw, what lay beneath. On the bottom of the box was nothing but THE sword.

"Masamune."

He carefully took it out of the chest, it was sharp as ever and looked absolutely fantastic. Though something caught his eye that had not been there before, on the handle a small feather was fastened with some ribbons. So there was no doubt who had deposited the chest here. The only question was, how could Rikku know he would come back, or had she buried him this way? Well hopefully he would find out soon.

It was early morning when he left the Cathedral of Yevon and entered the ruins of Zanarkand. He set off towards Mount Gagazet and could move faster than he would have ever thought. The monster in Zanarkand had disappeared, instead there were now lots of monkeys here. At Mt. Gagazet, he met a couple of snow wolves and foxes, nothing life-threatening, in the afternoon he arrived the statue. And there they were, his friends. Auron came to stand half around the corner, where he could see all of them, but would not be discovered quickly himself. Slowly, he looked at them one by one.

Wakka and Lulu were far left, both had not changed much. Lulu had put on some weight maybe. Wakka had a little red-haired boy in his arms, there was no question to whom this one belonged to and a grin crept on Aurons face. Next came Yuna, Tidus stood behind her, he had his arms around her and gently stroked her distinctly rounded belly. Both smiled at each other happy and Auron was pleased that the Faith had returned Tidus as well.

His gaze wandered on to one of his best friends, Kimahri stood tall and proud as ever, on his shoulders sat a black-haired boy about 4 or 5 years old.

"Wakka and Lulu have been busy it seems" muttered Auron and then he finally saw Rikku. Her hair was longer, she had a red cloth wrapped around it from which hung wild several braids. She wore a pair of tight brown leather pants, dark brown boots with red brim and a tight blue and yellow top that showed that she was still very narrow.

Perhaps Rikku felt she was observed, or was it just a coincidence, cause as Auron looked at her face again, she looked at him and their eyes met. For a moment, time seemed to stand still, then ... "AURON!"

Nothing could hold the young woman and she came running towards him, like an arrow flying towards its target. He met her after a few steps and catched her out of the run. Rikku wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his shoulders, she pressed her face against his neck and inhaled deeply. Auron had to grin slightly, 5 years she had not seen him and the first thing she did was sniff him. "Ra tet hud mea. E muja oui cu silr." were her first words, and finally she kissed him. Timidly at first, but pretty soon it became more passionate, until ...

"Mom?" the little black-haired boy looked up at them. That quickly brought Auron back to reality. _'Mom? Rikku is his mother?'_ He looked back and forth questioningly between child and mother.

"Nat, can I introduce you to someone? That is Auron" then she looked to said man "Auron, that is Nat, my son." she smiled at him gently.

"Mom, is it **him**? The Auron, whom you told me of?" excited the boy waited for a response. "Yes darling, that's him." The boy beamed at Auron and held out his arms. "Take me up!" The long-time fighter stood a moment irresolute, then lifted the boy up in his arms. Now that he was so close to his face, he noticed something strange. The boy had dark eyes, first Auron thought they were black, but then he saw that they were brown and not only that. Something Auron had never seen before, Nat had spirals in them, the same as his mother. Al Bhed had bright eyes, blue or green with just these spirals. And when an Al Bhed had a child with another Spiran the eyes were two colored like Yunas; one blue, one green without spiral. "What about his eyes?"

"Its because of his father, he is very special!" full of love she beamed at him and ruffled Nats black hair.

It hurt Auron when Rikku spoke lovingly of the father from the boy. Apparently she had not really missed him that much, after all she had to have become pregnant shortly after his disappearance.

His thoughts were interrupted by Yunas shout "Hi Auron!" she waved over to him and then turned to her cousin "Rikku, please come over here for a moment!"

"Excuse me, I'll be right back." Rikku gave Auron a quick kiss on the lips and then ran over to Yuna.

"Are you staying with us?"

Auron only now realized that he still had the little one in his arms, Nat looked at him hopefully.

"Tell me Nat, where is your father?"

The boy cocked his head, "He's here" came the reply of the boy. Okay, that wasn't very helpfull "Do you have a picture of him?"

The boy reached into the side pocket of his pants and pulled out a rectangular object he looked at for a moment. Auron was a little nervous now, who could this man be, whom must have captured Rikku's heart by storm. "Can I see?"

Nat looked at him, smiled and then turned the object, Auron saw himself ... The photo itself was none, it was a small mirror.

"Mom did not have a picture, but she says I have Pa's eyes."

Auron looked again into the eyes of Nat - from the spirals apart there was something familiar. He looked into the mirror again, the same eyes gazing back at him just without spiral. But that could not be true, he was practically dead then, how could he have fathered a child. "That's impossible."

"It's a miracle!" Rikku was suddenly beside them, she put a hand on his arm "Nat Ghekrd, he's my ... No, our miracle. If it had not happened, I might not be here." deep sadness crept into her words and it almost broke Aurons heart as he realized how much she had hurt because he was gone.

"Mom, does Pa remain with us now?" Nat had Auron asked before without getting a reply. Rikku was about to speak, when Auron beat her to it.

"Yes, Nat, I will stay with you now. So I also have a lot of time to catch up with my son, dont you think?" His son smiled at him happily and Auron squeezed him tightly, then put an arm around Rikku shoulders pulling her close. He leaned toward her, "I'm sorry that you had to fight alone all these years."

Rikku looked up at him, "You're back, that's all that matters. I love you."

Auron gave her a firm kiss "And I love you, I always have."

And then the others approached and after they had a surprise wishing him goodbye 5 years earlier, it came as a surprise now to welcome him back.

END

Yuna and Rikkus conversation

Yuna was surprised when suddenly Rikku ran and fell around her former Guardians neck. Thus was a reaction she did not expect from her cousin and then Auron picked up Nat and at that moment the scales fell from her eyes.

"Oh my God!"

Of course, it all made sense now. Rikkus deep sadness, which she skillfully disguised at the day, but every night she cried herself to sleep. Until she found out she was pregnant, then a part of her happiness came back. She did not tell anyone, who the father of the child was. But everyone knew that it must have happened during the pilgrimage.

Tidus turned to his wife, she had a hand over her mouth and tears glistened in her eyes. "What's the matter?" Tidus was worried, well since Yuna was pregnant her feelings often played crazy, but you could never know.

"It's Auron!"

Tidus looked at his wife funny "Yes, isn't this great, they also brought Auron back."

"Tidus no, that's not what I mean" sometimes her husband was really slow.

"Nat's father ... Sir Auron is Nat's father!" Then she turned back in the direction to greet and to call Rikku.

Rikku gave Auron a kiss and then came over to them, with an embarrassed glance she came to stand in front of her cousin. Yuna hugged Rikku whispering in her ear "Oh Rikku, why didn't you tell me before?"

"I could not tell anyone, if Vydran had ever heard about it, you know he could not stand Auron. I would have never get Nat."

He even had tried to marry her off to Gippal, when he learned that his daughter was pregnant. Kimahri 'saved' her at the last minute and the relationship between father and daughter wasn't the same anymore.

_Flashback:_

_"Rikku, Gippal is an honorable man, he even agreed to marry you, despite your condition. You'll go out there now and give your vows!"_

_..._

_Rikku stood beside Gippal, only a few more minutes and she would be married to the wrong man ..._

_"If anyone has objections, he should speak now, or forever stay quiet!" ..._

_Rikkus mind raced 'Please, Please ... someone's gotta do something'_

_"No? Then, I hereby declare you ..."_

_"STOP!" Rikku turned and saw Kimahri in the doorway, then he came up to her. "Rikku loves another man, good man! No one forces Rikku to marry as long as Kimahri is there." _

_Then he had taken her in his arms, ironically 'Bridal Style' and carried her out of the hall. Rikku had pressed her tear-stained face into the soft fur of Kimahris chest "Thank you for coming, it was a rescue at the last second!"_

_"Auron was Kimahris friend, of course Kimahri protects his wife and child!" Rikku had looked surprised in the face of the Rhonso, who ran stoically towards the airship. She had not told anyone who the father was, but Kimahri had always been very attentive, no wonder he had found out. _

_"We're not married" Rikku whispered sadly. Now he looked at her face "Sir Auron and Rikku belong together, whether married or not!"_

_And that was that, from then on Rikku lived at Kimahris place. And when she found the Sphere later and left with Yuna to solve the mystery, Nat stayed with the Rhonso, who was almost like a father to him._

_Yuna pushed Rikku back a bit "I understand that, but you should know that I would never have betrayed you. Now you should go back to the two, Auron looks a little uncomfortable. Better tell him the truth before he gets the wrong Idea."_

_"Oops, you're right of course! See you soon" and so she rushed back to her two men._

Al Bhed Translation:

Muug taab ehdu ouin raynd yht luhvacc fru oui yna. - Look deep into your heart and confess who you are.

Ra tet hud mea. E muja oui cu silr. - He did not lie. I love you so much.

Vydran - Father

* * *

I hope you liked it, Reviews would be nice.

To all who are waiting for a continuation of my other story, do not give up hope.

I really try to finish the story.


End file.
